Toushiro's Dictionary
by anime16
Summary: When Matsumoto sneaked on Toushiro's room, she found a book entitled, 'Toushiro's Dictionary'. Wife – n. See: Momo Hinamori.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. JUST THIS STORY!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Toushiro's Dictionary**

**...**

"_Toushiro...how to put it...he's quite..."_

"_Stupid..."_

**...**

**...**

"I'm telling you guys, my room is _definitely_ off limits to everyone!" Toushiro Hitsugaya brought down those words with so much emphasis. He folded his arms around his chest and glared at each and everyone with him in the living room of his house.

"Oh, we know. You only allowed your dear Momo-chan in your room," Rangiku Matsumoto said with twinkling eyes. "I wonder what kind of things you two were doing alone in your room."

A forest of veins appeared in Toushiro's head along with a blush so distinct everyone smirked at him. He unfolded his arms and uttered menacingly, "Shut up Matsumoto." He went towards the front door and had put on his shoes. Before going out of the room he said, "Anyways, I'm going to buy snacks for everyone. I want you to behave, _to behave_, as much as possible while I'm gone. Please start studying and when I come back, you could just ask me questions you don't understand."

"Yes sir!" Everybody shouted then murmured, "_He said to behave twice, just now he said it twice."_

"Well then, I'm going!" He announced and went out. They heard the gate opened and closed then followed by a series of shuffling footsteps. They all thought, _He is rushing. He wanted to come back as soon as possible. He definitely has no trust in us._

"Well, let's start!" Orihime Inoue said, snuggling a little too close to her boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki. "What subject should we do first?"

"We should find the subjects we are good in!" Rukia Kuchiki told the group. Everyone agreed. They scanned through their subjects and weighed it in their minds. Which is the easiest?

After a few minutes, they gave up. "They are all difficult! We can't start without Hitsugaya!"

"How about answering our assignment in English? We should only find the meaning of the words in the dictionary!" Yumichika Ayasegawa suggested.

"That's great! So who brought a dictionary?" Renji Abarai asked. He looked around and no one raised a hand.

"Let's just borrow Hitsugaya's!" Rangiku shouted. "So who's the brave one who will attempt to go into Hitsugaya's room?" She turned around excitedly, asking, "Who? Who?"

**...**

"If Hitsugaya find out about this, then I'm doomed!" Rangiku crept inside Toushiro's room after literally breaking in with a wire she found in the kitchen. She went to his bookshelf and quickly searched for the dictionary. She found one at the upper shelf and she reached for it. She took it out and one of the books with it fell down on the ground.

"Oh no," she muttered and picked it up. She turned the book in her hands and read the title of the book. It was entitled, 'Toushiro's Dictionary.'

She smirked and carried the book with her as she got out of Toushiro's room. She skipped towards the group that was waiting for her return. She slid on the empty seat next to Gin Ichimaru and shoved the book to his face. "I found an interesting book! Wanna read it first before we start our assignment?"

She looked at the other members of the group and invited them too.

They huddled together as Gin opened the book.

Toushiro's Dictionary

"_Whoever read this book besides me would feel my wrath later. I'll make sure you wish you were never been born in this planet."_

-Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Renji pulled a handkerchief from his pockets and rubbed the sweat that was falling on the side of his face. "He's going to kill us later."

"Oh shut up Renji. He'd never know," Rangiku spoke up and glanced at Gin. "Hurry up Gin."

Gin flipped the pages of the book and stopped randomly. They looked at the contents of the page and began to read the first entry from it.

_**Childhood – n. **__would definitely give you an advantage someday. Especially if you have a girl you hold dear, it is a __**lot **__easier to court her if you practically know everything about her, her likes, dislikes, and many more. There are __**some**__ idiots who would attempt to take your place beside her, but because of this advantaged, you would be loved more than the other. _

"This...I don't know that Hitsugaya is..." Rangiku muttered hesitantly.

"...is kinda stupid too," Gin supplied and added sinisterly, "I would love to make fun of him later for this." He looked at Kira and grinned widely, "You know that the _'some idiots' _he was talking about is you, right?"

"Eh? Me? Why?" Kira asked while pointing to himself.

Renji smacked Kira's head. "You courted Hinamori back then before they became an item, didn't you?"

"Eh, you're right? But...but..."

"Don't say anymore Kira." Rangiku patted Kira's back. "We don't want you to remember that moment when Momo-chan chose Hitsugaya over you."

"Yeah, you're pathetic back then."

"Pitiful."

"So heartbroken..."

"Will you guys shut up! Let's just continue reading other words from this dictionary." Kira huffed and crossed his legs, pouting while he propped up his head on his palm and placed his elbow on his knee for support. "I get it. I'm a loser, ok?"

Gin flipped the pages again and stopped wherever.

_**Lips – n. **__Soft, pink, taste like peaches. You would always remember the clear, blue skies, the light, heart-warming feeling, and the puff of clean air brushing her hair on your face in the rooftop..._

"...wait...let's not read that," Rangiku uttered, closing her eyes.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

She opened her eyes and shouted, "Because he was talking about his and Momo's first kiss. And I'm telling you their first kiss is _not_ innocent at all. It even lasted for...for...ugh, don't let me say it."

She looked at the boys and saw them, despite her warning, reading the rest of the entry. After they were done, you could say that the boys' blood had gone all up in their head because their faces were tinted with bright red.

"I told you. It's too stimulating for you guys," Rangiku shrugged and took the book from Gin. She turned over the pages and the group came in closer again to read.

_**Peach – n. **__is her trademark scent and the taste of her lips. It's the most intoxicating scent you've ever smell. __You would never ever forget that smell and you would never ever want to be apart from it. You wished that lingering scent would be always with me._

"Aw, Hitsugaya is too cute!" Orihime squealed, "And so romantic, ne?"

"As your boyfriend I'm hurt Hime," Ichigo mumbled incoherently. Orihime smiled and held Ichigo's face in her warm hands. "Don't worry. I only love with you."

"Save the flirting later guys. Let's start reading this word I've found," Rangiku said.

_**Queen – n. **__is the type of person you would always follow and admire. She's not a princess; rather, she's a queen you. You haven't met a woman that you can't say no to, before her. She would remain and would always be the number one queen in your life. _

"Queen..." Yumichika hollered, "I'm a queen too!"

"Let's go to the next word..." Ikkaku said.

_**Save – v. **__is one of the things you always wanted to do for the one you lov – like. Yeah, you would always do this. Even if you put your life on the line just to keep her safe, you would still do it._

"Oh, I remember the day when Hitsugaya-san snapped. It was so scary!" Rukia said, remembering that fateful day. "He beat up a senior because he was saying something malicious to Hinamori. And he wanted to do 'H' things with her."

"I remembered that. Momo-chan just smiled, right?" Orihime placed her fingers in her chin, doing the thinking pose.

Kira sighed. "She probably didn't know what that senior means."

"Yes...Momo-chan is..." Rangiku trailed off.

"...quite slow..." Everybody supplied the word. "She didn't know that Hitsugaya fancy her until last year, I think."

"That's when she became aware of her feelings too."

"Ok, next word. This is getting interesting."

_**Time – n. **__seems to stop whenever you're with the person you lov – like. Rather, you wanted it to stop. You always wanted to spend this with the person you lov – like..._

"Toushiro...how to put it...he's quite..."

"Stupid," Gin provided the word then smiled dangerously. "But it's really interesting. Now, to the next word..."

_**Watermelon – n. **__is the most delicious fruit in the world. You can eat it on the porch of your house and looked at the sunset. Then you could throw the seeds to the person beside you to get her attention. I-It's alright if it's not the person you like, it's normal for a person to like some attention once in a while._

"It's their fruit."

"Yeah, you're right. Now, the next word would be..."

_**Wife – n. **__See: Momo Hinamori._

Rangiku blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I'm seeing things. I could see Momo's name beside the word wife."

Renji tapped Rangiku's shoulder and muttered, "I could see it to Matsumoto-san!"

"Eh!" Rangiku clutched the book really well. "It said, See: Momo Hinamori." She gulped and flipped back the pages of the book. Her eyes widened and hollered, "I found it!"

_**Momo Hinamori – n. **__childhood friend, girlfriend..._

The front gate creaked open and the door banged open. "I'm home! You would never guess who I found in the grocery..."

Rangiku and the others panicked. "Where in hell would I keep this?"

"We don't know!" Everybody backed away from her and dove towards the books and notebooks scattered on the floor.

"Traitors!" Rangiku mumbled. "Hmm...Where should I put it? Maybe in my boobs?"

"Noooooooooooooo!" the others shouted.

"Hey! Why are you guys so quiet?" Toushiro raised an eyebrow as he appeared in the living room.

Due to this, Rangiku threw the book towards the Renji. The young red-head man panicked and aimed the book on Ichigo.

"Guys what were you passing around?" Toushiro asked.

"Toushi –"

Rukia slapped Ichigo on the face when he was about to say 'Toushiro's Dictionary' aloud.

"Toushi – what?" Toushiro frowned.

Ichigo passed the book to Ikkaku but his aim was off and it landed on Toushiro's foot.

_Crap..._

"What are you guys doing?" Momo Hinamori appeared behind Toushiro and stooped down, retrieving the book on the floor. "What are you reading?" Momo looked at the book's title and raised an eyebrow, "Toushiro's Dictionary?"

"What?" Toushiro said. "That's my..." He glared at Rangiku and the others. "I told you guys that my room is off limits!"

"Let's see...what's in here Shiro-chan..." Momo spoke up and flipped the pages.

"No, don't look at it!" Toushiro tried to snatch away the book but it was already too late. Momo began reading it. Her face flushed every second she read the book.

"Shiro-chan, this is..."

Toushiro slumped down and messed up his hair, embarrassed and face tinted with red. "It's so embarrassing! Don't look at me, right now!"

Momo crouched down at Toushiro's level and patted his head. "Yosh! It's alright. It just proved that you're..." She smiled at him lovingly, "...actually have a good sense of humor,. Shiro-chan!"

"Eh? Good sense of humor?"

"I see. Sometimes, when you feel like it, you could be funny too."

"What the hell –"

"So Shiro-chan! I'm going now."

"Already? You're only here for five minutes."

"I just remember that I had something to do." Momo gave Toushiro a kiss on the cheeks and rushed towards the front door. She yanked it open and stumbled outside. She closed the door behind her and slumped down.

"Mou, Toushiro is really sneaky. Don't make me blush so much," Momo covered her reddened face with her hands.

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Momo Hinamori – n. **__childhood friend, girlfriend...__**the only girl Toushiro Hitsugaya wanted to spend his life with. He would always stand beside her. He would always make her happy. He would always protect her. He is happy that he got to spend everything with her for the past years of their life. He...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"...is deeply and irrevocably in love with her," Momo muttered. "Idiot, I love you too."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Author's Notes: So how was it? Thanks for reading this story and leave some reviews to let me know your comments/suggestions/thoughts. See you on my other stories. **


End file.
